My Little Mokuba: Friendship is Family
by RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog
Summary: When Mokuba runs away and gets into a teleporting incident with Discord, he is in a world of ponies. Twilight Sparkle takes him in, and the Crusaders treat him like a brother. Will he stay, or will Kabia take him back by force. The Yugioh parts are Yugioh the Abridged series. This is cannon in my Battle Galaxy stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Alright everybody!**

**Pinkie Pie: And everypony!**

**Me: You don't need to say that.**

**Mokuba: Quick question.**

**Me: Yes?**

**Mokuba: What version of Yu-Gi-Oh is this?**

**Me: That's very simple. It's YuGiOh the Abridged Series.**

**Mokuba: I'm probably going to get a lot of Shut Mokuba.**

**Me: You will in this chapter.**

**Mokuba: Oh God.**

**Sonic: Don't worry Mokuba, we still love you.**

**Mokuba: Really?**

**Seto and Knuckles: No.**

**Mokuba: HEY! **

**Me: Let's start shall we? Yugi, do the disclaimer.**

**Yugi: RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog has no ownership to YuGiOh, YuGiOh the abridged series, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They are owned by 4kids, Hasbro, and for YuGiOh the abridged series, is owned by LittleKuriboh. Don't sue us! We have no money. WARRING: This chapter may have a lot of 4****th**** wall jokes.**

**Pinkie Pie: Hey! It's MY job to break the 4****th**** wall!**

It was a grey, gloomy day in winter. Dark clouds covered the sky of Domino City. It was 3:00 o'clock in the afternoon. In a dark alley way, a bright flash of white light beamed, so bright that it shinned thru the entire city.

"Yugi, did you see that?" Tristin asked. Tristin, Joey, Téa, and Yugi are in the middle of playing card games during of class. But really, there like no teachers, so they play card games all of the time. And it was the end of day, so who cares? "Yeah, I did," Yugi said. "I think Bakura is having Brooklyn Rage during tea time," Tristin says. "Tea time is 4:00 pm for the British, not 3:00 pm, why do I know this?" Téa questioned. "Should we see what it is?" "Nah, it's probably nothing important. Anyways Joey, my Dark Magician just defeated your Time Wizard." "Grrrrrr, BROOKLYN RAGE!"

"Marik, what the bloody horrible Sonic 06 was that?" Bakura asked Marik. "I don't know… wait a minute were you playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 when that light appeared?" Marik responded. "Why you ask that?" "Well you said Sonic 06." "Trying to do a new bloody thing, say, how's that bloody FrickStarter." "We have enough money to rob a China shop and a bank." "You know we could rob the bank so we don't have to raise money for your thing."

Meanwhile back at the dark alley way, the lighted dimmed to show a strange animal thing. It had a head of a pony, a beard, a goat and dear antler, a Pegasus wing, a bat wing, a dear leg, a dragon leg, a loin paw and eagle claw. He also had yellow eyes with red pupils. It was Discord, the spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. "Oh goodness my head!" he yelled as he rubbed it. "I need to work on teleporting between dimensions. Now what doses Cealstia want me to do?"

_*Flashback*_

_ "Discord, I know you caused that vine incident before the Summer Sun Celebration," Cealstia says. "Yeah, well I helped cleaned up that mess. I didn't do those windows," Discord says. "I want you to make up for the mess you made." "How?" "Simple, find someone who has a serious problem and help them." "How does that fix the vine incident?" "I want you to prove you can be helpful and caring." "Alright fine, but I want something in return." "I figure out what it'll be. Now go somewhere random and pick someone to help." "Okay, later Princess!" "Oh, and one more thing" "Yes?" "Don't cause any chaos. Or else I WILL find a way to turn you into stone without the Elements of Harmony." "Yikes. I'm off bye!" and with a snap of his fingers, he teleported to who knows where._

"Oh right. I wonder where I am." A newspaper blew into his face. Discord took it off his face and looked at the title. "Domino City Times, Domino City? What a wired name for a city." He looked at the main story of the newspaper. He read aloud "Yugi Moto has won yet another Duel Monsters championship. Seto Kabia is unamused to his lost. Yugi says to all of his fans, 'Believe in the heart of the cards. After all, this is based on evil magic times of Egypt and the creators just are saying that to have a moral of the show.' Seto has no problems to losing. He'll just keep boasting until he is a champion, which will never happen." Discord counties to read then threw it when he was done. "Yugi Moto, Seto Kabia, what strange names. I'll wait here until I think of what do." Discord snapped his figures, which summoned a bowl of popcorn and a Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Statue book. "I wonder why Dash loves this so much."

Alone in the living room of his rich home, Mokuba Kabia was watching SpongeBob Squarepants while drinking some soda. "Ah I love this episode!" Mokuba says joyfully. It was Band Geeks. He loves this episode. "Hey Mokuba," says a voice. He turned around to see his big brother, Seto Kabia. "Seto, how are you!?" Mokuba asked gleefully. "I lost to Yugi again," Seto explains. "Maybe if you haven't ripped up the 4th Blue Eyes White Dragon back in episode 1, you could possibly beat him." "Great idea!" Seto says sarcastically. "Maybe I could travel back in time and redo that one mistake. Oh that's right, there IS NO time travel." "What about the abridged movie that had Jaden and Yusei? They had time travel in that." "Don't even bring up Jaden. Besides, I can just use my Blue Eyes White Dragon helicopter to go up to 88 miles per hour." "Aren't you worried about if you do that, you're going to see some serious crap and get sued by Doc Brown." "Shut up Mokuba, I don't care. I'll sue Doc Brown for suing ME if that happens." "How does that work. It makes no sense like your love for the Blue Eyes White Dragon." "Never mind, watch your show."

After that small chat, Kabia walked to his office as he whispered to himself, "Why do I have someone stupid and weak for a little brother." Little did Kabia know that Mokuba heard what he said. _'Ever since he saved me from Noah, he is still a bit of a jerk. Actually, he is a little angrier and meaner since then.' _Mokuba thought. He sighed.

After 2 more episodes of SpongeBob, which was Squirrel Jokes and Idiot Box, Mokuba walked into Kabia's office. "Seto, can I talk with you for a second?" Mokuba asked as he stepped into the room. "Yeah sure, but make it quick, I need to plan on beating Yugi," Kabia says. "Well," Mokuba started, "is something the matter big brother? You seem way more meaner than usual, and is starting to say something." "I have no clue what you are talking about. Now can you go and get my shower ready? I have a bunch of hate mail to send to Joey. "He asked me if we wanted to play on his XBOX 1. He is so dumb and weak like you. He needs the guts to buy a PS4." "I like both PS4 and XBOX 1. You need to stop being a jerk to Joey." "Are you more idiotic then usual? He can't even beat me." "Seto are you calling me stupid?" Mokuba's eyes started to water. "No, I'm not. I'm calling you a dumb twit." "Seto…" "Shut up Mokuba. I don't really care about you right now. I have work to do and hate mail to send. I don't have time for you, so shut up and go watch stupid cartoons or even go be a friend of Yugi." "But *sniff* Seto, I thought whenever you say Shut up Mokuba, I thought I meant by you love me." "I only said that so I can get you back. I don't love you, and it's about time I'd told you. I never loved you. Now go away to your room." "I'd rather be with Noah. At least he let me have more freedom then YOU ever give me. Like doughnuts, cartoons, and staying up late." "Noah is just a numbskull who is just filler and has no propose. No go to away, I got tons of work to do." And with a huff, Kabia went back to work on hate mail to Joey and plans on beating Yugi. Mokuba ran to his room. But not before he stole blueprints of a 2 Decks, Duel Arena and Duel Disk.

Mokuba slammed the door behind him as he walked into his room. He jumped onto his bed. "So much for a family." Mokuba cried. _'If he hates me, why do I live here? I don't need him, or this place. I'm going to run away, and never go back!' _ He thought. He darted towards his closet and pull out a small backpack. He stuffed the blueprints and 2 decks in his backpack. He also packed 2 pairs of pants/shirts, and food and drinks (Soda and water). His backpack was soon full. "I need something else to put my other stuff in." He saw a big beach towel on top of his desk. He grabbed it and said, "Why do I have a beach towel when it's winter?" Next to his desk he saw a big stick. His mind went to a memory.

"_Hey Mokuba," Kabia says. "Yes Seto?" Mokuba says. "I bought this hitting stick so you can use this to hit people you hate or love." "Can I use this on Marik?" "Sure, but I want to test it." Seto Kabia then hit Mokuba with it. "OW! I thought you on people you hate…" "…and people you love. Anyways here is your early Hanukah gift." "I thought we celebrate Christmas." "Shut up Mokuba."_

Mokuba laid out the beach towel in the middle of the floor. He placed in a compass, paper, and pens/pencils. He then got the stick and twists the beach towel to the stick. It was now a hobo bag. Mokuba then got an idea. He ran to his desk and scribbled down a note on a piece of paper. He then grabbed a Duel Disk and placed it on his arm. "Good thing I have a Duel Disk, even though I'm no Duelist. I will be soon." Mokuba placed the note on his bed.

Soon, Mokuba dashed out of his ex-house. "Goodbye my old life." He turned around and looked at the city ahead of him. "Hello new life."

He ran as it started to rain.

**Me: Okay! That was chapter one.**

**Sonic: A little cruel for an opening.**

**Me: Hey, I saw Laramie Project like two months ago and it had a heart jumping opening.**

**Yugi: It's nice that I was kicking Joey's butt in the story when it comes to Duel Monsters.**

**Joey: *groans* I want to win a duel soon.**

**Me: In this story you will soon. **

**Joey: YES!**

**Discord: What do I have to do this?**

**Me: You will see soon. Anyways as Yakko Warner puts it…**

**Yakko: …Good night everybody! **____


	2. Chapter 2: Plot, ponies, Mokuba

**Me: Hello every duelist and everypony. Pay attention to the story. This has major plot points.**

**Hair Guy: Attention duelist! My line was stolen.**

**Me: Was not.**

**Hair Guy: Was too.**

**Me: was not.**

**Hair Guy: My hair told me so.**

**Me: *facehoofs***

**Yugi: What's going on in this chapter?**

**Me: Mokuba will be sent to Equestria by Discord.**

**Discord: Hello!**

**Mokuba: What's up Discord?**

**Discord: Nothing much. Want some popcorn?**

**Bakura: *picks up the 1st Kingdom Keepers book* RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog, why do you like these books?**

**Marik: Yes, why do you like it so much?**

**Twilight: This I got to hear.**

**Me: Here, I'll read chapter one. *clears throat and starts to read aloud* He found himself standing next to the flagpole in Town Square, in the heart of the Magic Kingdom… **

**Scootaloo: Okay. Anyways on with the chapter! As usual, RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog owns nothing. Also, she changed it to rated T to for a few words that'll be said in the story, starting in this chapter.**

Mokuba ran as it started to rain. He suddenly starts slowly walked down the city. "*sighs* I wonder where I start, where do I go?" he says to himself. "GOTACHA, you little bloody brat!" yelled a voice. Mokuba arm started to cramp. Pain ran up his arm all the way to his shoulder. Mokuba turned around to see Bakura has grabbed him. His arm was pinned roughly against his back. "The Hair Guy was right, those child grabbing classes were whore it!" Bakura said. Mokuba noticed that Bakura's left hand was not grabbing him. Mokuba got a good, yet stupid idea. He bite Bakura's left hand. "OH SWEET MORTHER OF KING OF ENGLAND!" Bakura yelled. He let go of Mokuba to grab his own hand. "God this hurts, he has sharp teeth and…wait, where did he go!?"

Mokuba ran fast and far away from Bakura. "No kidnapper can withstand me!" Mokuba need a place to hide. He spotted a dark alley way, perfect. Mokuba ran into the alley way to find something, _unusual_. It was a draconequus. Was it a new Duel Monster? The draconequus was reading a book and eating some popcorn. Mokuba squint his eyes to see what the book was. _'Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Statute.' _Mokuba thought. Then the strange creature closed the book, for he had finished it. "Well, nobody came here for help. I better go back to Equestria and see if the Crusaders need any help. Discord leaves now!" Discord snapped his figures. Mokuba ran towards him, "Wait, I need help!" he yelped. When Mokuba reached him, his hand touched his eagle claw. But as soon as he did, both he and Discord vanished with a bright light as it shinned through the city.

"Yugi and his 1 dimensional friends, did you see that!" Yugi's grandpa says. Yugi and his friends were at his grandpa's game shop. "We aren't one dimensional; we have character development. For example, we spread friendship all over…" Téa starts. "Not now Téa." Yugi groans. "What was that? Yugi, fetch me my gun!" "We don't have any gramps." "Why don't we have any? I swear I have one." "Because I sold it to Tristin, he needs more then you." "What does he need it for?" "He is going to hunt for deer meat." "Say goodbye to Bambi's mom."

"Hey Bakura," Marik says as Bakura walks in. "I didn't kidnap Mokuba if that is what you're going ask," Bakura. "Why did you want me to kidnap Mokuba in the 1st place?" "No reason. I just want to beat him at Assassin's Creed." "Marik, how do you if he plays Assassin's Creed?" "I play on Xbox live with him sometimes. He somehow beats me." "Well, what were you going to ask me?" "Oh, right! That light appeared again." "So…" "So, we should check it out." "No thanks, I got things to do." "Like what?" "Like killing people in Grand Theft Auto 5 and Assassin's Creed, that type of thing."

_*Everfree Forest*_

A ball of flashing light left the clearing in the forest as soon as it appeared. After the light disappeared, Discord turned around. He could have sworn that he heard that he heard a voice when he teleported. When he turned around, he saw Mokuba. "Aw, jeez my head hurts!" Mokuba says as he rubs his head. "Who the hell are you?" Mokuba asked. "I'm Discord, the spirit of Chaos and Disharmony," Discord says. He snaps his figures and then, there was a sudden applause noise. Ten seconds later, he snaps his figures again and the applause noise was gone. "Um, hi, I'm Mokuba Kabia," Mokuba said as he slightly waves. "Oh, are you related to Seto Kabia?" "Use to be, why?" "Well I read in a newspaper from your dimension that Seto Kabia lost to Yugi Moto in a card game. And what do you mean by 'use to be'?" "I ran away from home, and not going back." "Oh, I see. Will you be staying here?" "Depends on where I am." "We are in the Everfree Forest in the country of Equestria." "Oh, well. Nice meeting you. I'm going up north." "Um, do you need any help Mokuba? The Everfree Forest is a little…" "Oh I can handle it, later!" "Wait, I got something to give to you," Discord called up to him. "What is it?" Mokuba asked. Discord rubbed his hands then snaps his figures. A small pink could was floating 3 feet above the ground. "What the hell is that?" Mokuba asked. "It's a cotton candy cloud, it rains chocolate milk! This is a gift. I not generous or anything, I am quiet the opposite. But I'm reformed now, so might as well complete the mission Cealstia gave me." "Who is Cealstia and what is this mission?" "Cealstia is the ruler of this country. I caused a vine accident a while ago. She assigned me to help someone. Need any help?" "No, I think I can handle everything." "I should warn you, the Everfree is a little, strange." "I can handle it. I barely get kidnapped." "How many times have you gotten kidnapped?" "A least 2,042, it's not that much." Discord raised his eyebrow. "Sure, not much. If you head up north, you'll reach the Castle of the 2 Sisters and the Tree of Harmony." "That is where I'll live for now on!" "Be careful, wow, just wow, I sound like a worried mom." "Bye Discord, see ya later!" "Bye Mokuba!" After that, Mokuba headed up north.

Meanwhile, three little fillies walked out of a tree hut. One filly was a yellow earth pony with ember eyes, simple red hair with a pink bow. Her name was Applebloom. Next there was a small orange Pegasus pony. She had purple eyes that match her punk mane and tail. It was Scootaloo. Lastly, there was Sweetie Bell. She was a white unicorn with light purple and pink curls for her mane and tail. She also had pretty light green eyes. They were the Cutie Mark Crusaders; on their quest to get a cutie marks. They had their saddlebags filled with food, flashlights, First-Aid kit, and sleeping bags. They are having a sleepover at the old Castle of the Two Sisters. They just got out of Zecora's tree hut when asking for directions. "I still can't believe how well we begged our sisters to let have a sleepover at the castle," Sweetie Bell says. "Yeah, that was extremely hard," Scootaloo added. "It took literally took a full half hour to do so," Applebloom commented.

_*Flashback*_

_Inside the Golden Oaks Library, three mares and three fillies are talking about the three fillies going on a sleepover. A sleepover in the Castle in the Everfree Forest. Twilight Sparkle was listening to the chat as she organizing some books. "No Applebloom, just no," Applejack tells her little sister. "Applejack is right; having a sleepover in the castle in the Everfree Forest is too dangerous for 3 small fillies at your age" Rarity added. "They're right. Something bad can happen to you," Rainbow Dash says. "But there are at least three good reasons about having a sleepover in that castle," Sweetie Belle says. "What would that be?" Rarity asked. "Well, first and most obvious reason, we could earn our Cutie Marks," Applebloom says. "Plus, we're growing up. We need to have some adventure and bravery," Scootaloo added. "And lastly, that castle is a piece of ancient history. We could learn something. It'll improve our History grade in school," Sweetie Belle mentions. "Have you guys seen our grades from our report cards?" "Well, you three do have a C- in History," Rarity says. "I don't want you girls or anypony else to get hurt in that castle," Applejacks says. "That's why I have a mini First-Aid kit in my saddlebag," Applebloom says. "You three really are growing up day by day. It's great to be brave and adventurous, but there are dangerous things in some adventures," Rainbow Dash says. "Come on Dash! We'd been on an adventure thru 7 dimensions. Including this dimension," Scootaloo complained. "Well, they do have some good reasons," Twilight says. "They are growing, they could find their Cutie Marks, and they can improve their History grades." "Twilight, they are going into the Everfree Forest!" Applejack yelled. "Well crusaders," Twilight starts, "You three could get a map from Zecora. That and you can leave a trail so you won't lose yourself in the forest." "Please sister, please!" The Crusaders begged. "Hold on a moment," Rainbow Dash says. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash formed a circle. "Well girls, what do you think?" Rainbow Dash says. "IDEA!" Rarity shrieks. "What is it?" Applejack says. Rarity tells her plan, "We'll let them have their sleepover, just this once. If everything goes fine, they could do it again. If not, no more sleepovers in the forest." "That doesn't sound good. Are you sure about that Rarity?" "Of course AJ, this will all work out." "Okay, whatever makes you sleep at night." The three mares turned to the Crusaders. "Okay girls, tonight, your sleepover it is, "Rainbow Dash says. The Crusaders cheered with loads of joy. "But, if any of you get hurt, no more nights at the forest." "OKAY!"_

"Let's make the trail now," Sweetie Belle says. Her horn glowed light green as she lifted confetti with her magic. She sprinkled a few on the ground. "Keep doing that as we move." Scootaloo says as they started to walk. "We'll reach the Castle of the Two Sisters in at least 10 or 15 minutes," Applebloom adds.

"Tia, I'm home!" Discord's voice says. "Discord where are you?" Celestia asks. A flash of light appeared in the middle of the throne room. When it dimmed, it showed Discord. Luna walked into the room. "Sister, I was wondering if you…oh. Um, hi Discord," Luna says when she saw the creature of Chaos. "Hello Luna, how's it going?" "Discord, did you complete the mission I gave you?" "Somewhat." "What does that mean?"

So for the next ten minutes, Discord explained to Luna and Celestia about him going to Domino City and back, thus meeting a boy named Mokuba in the Everfree Forest.

"Why would you give him one of your clouds?" Luna asked. "Luna, I gave him food. Think about it. My clouds are both a drink and a snack. If he runs out of food, I gave him more. Besides, I was helping him. I gave him a cotton candy cloud, directions, and warnings. Dose that count Celestia?" Celestia put her hoof on her chin and thought. She finally says, "I guess helping a runaway would count. So you completed your mission. But listen to me. I might give more missions of helping others, so can be the reformed one you and Fluttershy say you are. So what did you want to say earlier Luna?" "Oh right! I have this game called Disney Seen It. We actually have seen Disney films ever since what happen 7 months ago. Since we have seen a lot of them, I was wondering if you like to play it?" "Of course," Celestia says. "Oh Discord, you can join too." "Okay Luna, let's play!" Discord cheers. "I must warn you, the My Play is what people like most about this game," Luna adds.

Alone in his office, Seto Kabia was done sending the last hate email to Joey and Yugi. He looked at the clock. 3:20 pm. "Crap, I'm going to be late for that meeting! Ah, well, I could teleport." He closed his eyes and laughed like and evil maniac. "Oh poor Mokuba, he loves me so much. But what do I care. I just need him for the plan me and the Evil Council made, even though he did noticed my small mean change. Then his eyes glowed blue and green, then back to regular blue. "After all, I am the _Queen _of change."

**Me: *finishing chapter one*… The moon seemed to be laughing at him.**

**Rainbow Dash: PHEW! Thank God this freaking chapter of My Little Mokuba is done.**

**Twilight: I know what book series I'm reading for a while**

**Marik: Yes, I actually am interested.**

**Bakura: That was rather good. I hope there will be fighting in future chapters of Kingdom Keepers**

**Kabia: Why did my eyes glow green?**

**Me: That wasn't you.**

**Kabia: Who was it, tell me!**

**ME: Well, I am not going to…**

**Yami: TELL ME!**

**Me: Not giving spoilers.**

**Twilight: Wait, what does the '7 months ago' thing mean? How would Celestia, Luna, and Discord have seen Disney Films?**

**Me: Well, this dose takes place 7 months after the events of Battle Galaxy. Since Disney is part of that crossover, along with MLP. It makes senses, right?**

**Zatch: What goes on next in both Battle Galaxy and My Little Mokuba?**

**Me: In BG, its Disney and Zatch Bell VS whatever Maleficent got.**

**Marik: and in MLM?**

**Me: Mokuba meets the CMC and we see what happens with Marik's Evil Council and the fake Kabia.**

**Calvin: So now what?**

**Me: I have a DVD and Blue Ray of Frozen, who wants to watch it?**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Marik: can't wait to do a parody of Let it go!**

***Everyone leaves the room***

**Godfather: *Walks out of closet.* Goodnight everyone. Next chapter, I'm running the story.**

**Me *across the house* Do I hear who I think I hear!?**


	3. Chapter 3: (Insert name right here)

**Godfather: Welcome everyone, welcome to chapter 3 of My Little Mokuba. I am here to tell you an important massage. I need some people to join my Italian… **

***door opening***

**Godfather: OH S**T! *hides in my basement.***

**Me: …that was terrible**

**Bakura: Hey, I actually enjoy Walking Dead.**

**Me: Wait that was Walking Dead? I thought we were watching a Lavender Town video.**

**Shadow: What made you think it was that Creepypaste Pokémon town.**

**Me: Well, I thought those zombies were lots of Buried Alive.**

**Fluttershy: I was hiding in the basement, playing with your Guinea Pig while you were watching that. Actually, when I left, I saw someone run downstairs into the basement. He had an Italian accent. And he was wearing a suit, mumbling about joining something.**

**Me: It's the Godfather! Yami, go downstairs and kick his ass!**

**Yami: I'll kick his ass with my card games!**

**Mickey Mouse: How can you kick his ass with card games?**

**Me: *laughing* Mickey, you saying ass is freaking funny!**

**Zatch Bell: Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Also, to point something out in case you did not read the description. This is cannon in Dashie's Battle Galaxy fanfic. So they might reference it in this story.**

**Luna: We own nothing, *in a Canterlot Voice* DO NOT SUE THY!**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders walked slowly towards the Castle of the Two Sisters. They just crossed a roped bridged that leads to the ruined castle that Princess Celestia and Luna used to live.

"Well, we're here. I'm ready for the best night ever!" Applebloom says.  
>"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle shout.<p>

The three fillies darted towards the stone castle, excited as heck for a long night.

Mokuba walked around the Everfree forest. Discord told him to go north, but he was pretty sure he accidently went west. Mokuba sighed and looked at the ground. He noticed something, a long line of confetti.

"This might be a trail. I think I'll follow it," he says. He began walking again, flowing the confetti.

After 15 more minutes of walking, he noticed a grey building. Mokuba stepped out of the forest; he saw that it was a castle.

"This must be the Castle of the two sisters Discord told me earlier. My new home is an f***ing castle!" Mokuba says with joy. He didn't walked anymore, he dashed on over towards the castle, that is now in ruins.

"Okay, these two images belong to Oliver and Company. But what is different?" Celestia says.

Celestia, Luna, and Discord were currently playing the 2nd edition of Disney Scene It. They were playing for, well, Luna suggested it after Discord ran into Mokuba. How do they have a TV, even though it doesn't exist in Equestria? Discord made it, duh. He can do anything

"It's the window!" Luna screams.

The timer on the TV stopped and showed the answer. It was a window.

"OH HECK YEAH, I GOT IT RIGHT!" Luna screams with joy.

"Son of a B***h, your good at this," Discord growls.

"Discord; there is no need for such bad words!" Celestia says. "After all, this game is meant to be family friendly."

"Yeah sure, the Middle tries to be family friendly, but there is a ton of swearing!"

"What's the Middle, Discord?" Luna asked.

"I'm sorry girls. Ever since I ran into that Mokuba kid, I had an urge to break the 4th wall, do pop culture references, and swear. I don't know why."

"Maybe where he lives, it natural to do such things, what do you think Celestia?"

"That's a maybe Luna, that's a maybe. Anyways, it's my turn now!" Celestia says.

She rolls two dice. The block one says 6. And the really funky looking one has landed on the side that is red and has some sort movie reel picture.

"What I'm doing is the My Play!"

"God damn it Celestia!"

_***SOMEWHERE IN EGYPT***_

__Marik sighed. "God damn it, where the (EFF)ing hell is our guest!?" Marik and many other YuGiOh villains are somewhere in Egypt for his Evil Council of Doom, when they plot to get rid of Yugi Moto.

"Marik, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Bakura asked.

"I have a special guest here today for our evil group. As a matter of fact, the person will join us. And it's not a person."

"Is it another demon who wants to destroy the world like me?" Zorc asked.

Rebecca's Teddy starts "Maybe it's another bloody thirsty evil monster from hell like me. I shall murder every…"

"Oh put a sock in it!" Marik shouts.

"Your mother plays card games in hell!"

"My mother died when I was born!"

"That means she's in hell! So she's probably playing card games in there."

"Shut the (EFF) up!"

There was a knock on the door. Marik ran towards the door. He opened it to find Seto Kabia.

"Oh, Kabia boy decided to join our team," Pegasus exclaims.

"Trust me, it's not what it seems," Kabia says, with a devilish grin on his face.

"Show them who you are," Marik says.

Kabia's eyes suddenly turned green. An aurora of green energy/magic appeared upon his forehead, and green flames surrounded him in the form of a circle. The flames suddenly grow longer to the point that you can't see Kabia. As matter of fact, Kabia started to change.

Bug like wings suddenly sprout from the back. The green energy/magic turns the hands and feet into black hooves with some holes in them. A crocked and dent black horn appeared on the forehead. The forehead also showed some kind of odd looking crown. The hair went from a brown Kuriboh style to a long dark cerulean color with two holes in the mane. The face was a male human face with blue eyes, long pointy nose, and short ears. The green magic/energy came running down the face changing it. It became a female face of pony, with a sort nose, large moderate harlequin eyes, deep opal eye shadow, and long pointy ears. She smiled with two fangs hanging out. She laughed like a maniac

The flames died down to show some kind of alicorn creature.

"What the heck is that weird thing? And why is it a pony!?" Bakura asked.

"This is Queen Chrysalis," Marik says.

"I'm a creature called a Changeling. The Changelings are creatures that can shape shift, and fed off of people's love. The more we fed, the more me and my army grows," Chrysalis explains.

"Well that is interesting," Pegasus says.

"Do you want to destroy the world?" Zorc asks.

"More like rule everything that I can see," the changeling queen says.

"Marik, how in the world…"

"That I destroyed!"

"…did you meet this horse?"

"I was walking by Walmart the other day when I bumped into her. She was looking like Yugi at the time. I was about to duel her but then she changed into her true form. I told her that I need more people in this council, so she offered to help."

"Then why was she Kabia before she showed us her true from?" Rex asked.

"I said before, changelings fed off of people's love for others. That way, we become even stronger. So I turned myself into Seto Kabia, and fed off of his love for his brother. Now I become stronger. The more I do to others, the more powerful I'll become," the queen says.

"Anyways, back to the meeting. This time, I actually brought tacos!"

_***MEANWHILE IN EQUSTRIA***_

__Mokuba walked in the entrance room of the castle. Most of the bricks on the wall and floor were cracked. There were several entrances to several other rooms. The walls had torches that were not lit. There were two banners that were not wide, but long in terms of length. One was golden with a white alicorn and the sun. The other one was dark sapphire color with a dark blue alicorn, the moon, and 4 stars. The floor was concert and bricks, but half of the floor was covered with grass. It was a bit dusty. There were 2 pairs of stairs that led up the second floor of castle. The roof had colossal hole in it. The sun shone through the ancient castle.

"God, it looks look like something screwed this place up, other than age," Mokuba says. He roomed around. He walked up the stairs, leading him towards the second floor. After he reached the top, he walked left.

He walked into some kind of library. He strolled around, looking at many old books on the creaky wooden and chink stone shelves. He noticed a long table with two chairs. There was a golden candle stick holder holding 5 candles that were lit.

"Wow, this place is awesome! It's old, falling apart, creepy, and it's far from my old home. Best part, no one owns it! I won't pay bills and taxes for the property! I'm in heaven!" Mokuba says, filled with joy. He ran around looking for a place to sit. After all he was walking the entire time, he needed to rest.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were in Princesses' old room. Apple pulled out a green sleeping bag from her saddlebag.

"Okay Crusaders, we have a project to do!" Applebloom declares, "Actully, it feels wired to do homework on a Friday, and on a sleepover no less."

"Oh yeah, we have to make something, anything for that matter. But it has to be related to something we learned this year," Sweetie Belle.

"Well, we are here, so we can do something related that happen here 1,000 years ago," Scootaloo points out.

"You mean the Nightmare Moon accident. I feel bad for Celestia; she had to banish her own sister."

"Well, Applebloom…"

Scootaloo stopped listening to the other two talking. She heard a noise, possibly some hoofsteps. _'Somepony else might be in here I think,' _She thought. "Girls, I heard something," Scootaloo says.

"Scootaloo don't be a chicken. After all, you are already one."

"I thought I said last year to not call me that! Anyways I did here something."

The CMC got quiet. They did hear something. Like if some other creature was in the castle.

"Well, I am not taking any chances!" Sweetie Belle shrikes. She ducked under her sleeping bag.

Applebloom started, "Come on Sweetie, don't be a…"

"I'm in heaven!" a voice calls out.

"…on second thought, let's figure out who owns that voice," Applebloom suggest.

"What if that's a bad pony?" Scootaloo asks.

"Or maybe it's colt about our age."

Mokuba was still roaming the empty library. He noticed an entrance to another room. As we walked closer, he heard some voices. They sound like females, mostly likely his age. He looked at the entrance. He saw a room that wasn't mostly torn up and destroyed. He noticed a purple carpet, and a blue green wall. There was a golden sun stain glass window. The other one was dark blue with moon. The curtains were purple and only had one hole in it. There was a table, two pillows, and a pink loveseat couch with a 2 blue and pink pillows. That isn't what caught his attrition, what he saw was 3 fillies, and they were odd looking. They started at him when they saw him.

"Well…" Mokuba says, "…this…is…strange."

Applebloom looked at him. "Well, what's your name?"

"I'm Mokuba Kabia. And I came here by encountering someone named Discord."

"Discord, you mean that crazy old creature!" Applebloom says.

"Why, what's the matter with him?"

"1,000 years ago, he tried to rule Equestria in everlasting chaos. And not too long ago did he try again! But actually he is reformed so, he is not as bad. For now, that is."

Mokuba asked, "Well, what is your name?"

"I am Applebloom, the unicorn is Sweetie Belle, and the Pegasus pony is Scootaloo."

"Hey there, Mokuba, it's nice meeting you!" Scootaloo chirped.

"Hi," Sweetie Belle says.

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Applebloom screams with joy. "By the way, how come you're here. This place is 1,000 years old?"

_***ONE EXPLATION OF WHAT HAPPENED EARILER IN THIS FANFICTION LATER***_

"Wow, is that what happened?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yup, my brother is a big b***h," Mokuba says.

"Watch your mouth," Sweetie Belle complains.

"Hey, where I come from Sweetie Belle, everyone is allowed to swear."

"Now, I'm bored," Scootaloo whines.

"Do you have any movies?"

"No."

"Damn it, I wanted to watch Monty Python's Holy Grail."

Looking around, he saw no TV. He then remembered Applebloom saying this place had been around for at least millennium. "Well that is just fantastic, no f***ing TVs."

"Hello Mokuba, how are you!?" said a familiar voice. A bright light appeared in the room. When it dimmed, it showed Discord.

"Discord, what in the name of Celestia are you doing here?" Applebloom asked.

"Oh nothing, I was playing Disney Scene It with Celestia and Luna. We got done with it. Luna won that round actually. Before we got started on another round, I figured I'll see how you, Mokuba, are doing. You seem okay."

"But there is no damn TV here! Now we can't watch any films," Mokuba says.

Discord snapped his figures. A plasma screen TV appeared. It came with remote, computer mouse, and keyboard.

"It's a TV, which also has a computer in it! Now, you can watch anything you desire. It even has every movie ever downloaded on it," Discord explains. "Have fun with that!" And in another snap of his figures, he was gone.

"Okay, let's watch this film!" Sweetie Belle exclaims.

For the next 2 hours, the CMC and Mokuba laughed their asses off when watching King Arthur trying to retrieve the Holy Grail. It was freaking hilarious.

"That was funny as heck! Oh, if Fluttershy sees this, she'll hate watching that rabbit scene! The best part is God, and the Knights of the Round Table song!" Applebloom says.

"Nah, I prefer the Bridge of Death, its loads of fun!" Scootaloo argues.

"No, the best part was the attack at the end was being stopped by the police," Sweetie Belle adds.

"I pretty much adore the 'Get on with it' thing. It was the best!" Mokuba says.

The 4 looked at the TV. Mokuba then noticed a chest next to it. He hadn't noticed it before. Mokuba opened it to see game controllers of every sort. The controllers were raging from a NES to a XBOX 360. The idea of Mario Party 4 suddenly popped into this head.

"I got a game we can play, and it's one hell of a party." Mokuba says.

**Me: and that is chapter 3.**

**Twilight Sparkle: It's about time you updated this story.**

**Me: Hey, I was busy with Battle Galaxy! Cut me some slack. Once a chapter of BG is half way done, I get started on a chapter of this.**

**Yami: *coming back from the basement* Well Dashie, I finally kick that Godfather's ass.**

**Sonic: How did it go?**

**Yami: All it took was a Kuriboh to get him scared. What a wimp.**

**Kuriboh: Do da laa la laa, laa. (Translate: I am the best Duel Monster ever!)**

**Cartman: No you're not! You're a stupid…**

**Me: Wait a minute, since when did South Park characters come into my story?**

**Butters: Ever since you saw the show.**

**Me: Does that go for any other characters from other things I have seen?**

**Nappa: Vegeta, do want to kill a planet?**

**Vegeta: Shut up Nappa!**

**Nappa: Love you too!**

**Me: Oh great, it's the abridged version. I just hope no one from Rick and Morty shows up…**

**Rick: I am a Doc Brown rip-off!**

**Me: Mickey, end this chapter before something even more chaotic happen.**

**Kaos and Discord: Did someone say chaos?**

**Me: MICKEY!**

**Mickey: That's for reading! Have a nice night! **


	4. Sneek Peek Chapter

**Me: Hey guys, it'll be a little while until the next chapter. So I got an idea. **

**Téa: What is that?**

**Me: Well, it's my brother's birthday so I decide to give him a gift through fan fiction.**

**Mickey Mouse: like Remember: When You Wish Upon a Star for Walt Disney?**

**Big Mac: Yup.**

**Me: This…somewhat of a chapter/update is going is to be a scene from the next chapter. **

**Angry Video Game Nerd: That is as nice as the Japanese Back to the Future game.**

**Rouge the Bat: When did you arrive?**

**AVGN: Well, I saw the Godfather run out of your house, so I decide to see why he ran out of here.**

**Yami: It's because I scared that moron with a Kuriboh.**

**AVGN: *Laughs his ass off* **

**Zecora: As you can see that the way AVGN laugh at the Godfather's fail, may we continue this crossover tale?**

**Me: Sure. Do the Disclaimer**

**Zecora: I guess the fans' joy is buzzing, RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog owns nothing.**

Marik taps his head, trying to think.

"Oh God, I think of any way to defeat Yugi. This makes me bored," Marik groans.

"Oh you mean like any other meeting we have here? " Bakura says.

"Oh shut your mouth! We…"

"Don't do anything."

"…SHUT UP! Or do you want to be in the Shadow Realm? Anyways I have a plan!"

"What would that be?" Rex asked.

"I swear if it's that Piñata plan again…"

"Bakura quit reading my mind!"

Bakura did a face palmed, well, not before he punched Marik in the arm. "Really Marik, We are not doing that!"

Chrysalis asked, "What is this plan?"

***One explanation later***

"See, that was a stupid plan, she probably hates it," Zork says.

"Actually, I like it," Chrysalis corrected.

"SAY WHAT NOW!?" Everyone says.

"Yes, victory for the sexy Egyptian tomb keeper!" Marik says.

"Although, I know how to change it up to make it even better," she says with a chilling grin."

"How can you prefect my plan?"

"Well, I turn into a random person to give the bat to Yugi. He'll recognize all of you in a split second. So it's best if I do it. Next, I want Dan Green and Weevil to hide in the Piñata with a huge sack. When Yugi breaks the Piñata, you'll jump out of it, and throw the bag or sack on top of him. Tie it up, and bring him here," Chrysalis explains.

Everyone looked amazed. She actually managed to make the original, sucky, plan of Marik's actually great. Bakura smiled with a devilish grin.

"My God, you made the lamest evil plot of all times and made it great," he says with delight.

"I actually enjoy this. You made my amazing plan even better," Marik adds.

"Well, it's all in a villain's work. So I want to do this plan, who's with me!?" Chrysalis asked.

All the villains nodded.

"Oh, by the way Marik, these tacos are fantastic!"

"I just stole it from Taco Bell."

"How is there a Taco Bell in the middle of a desert in Egypt?"

"Bakura, this is a fan fiction, don't question it!"

**Sonic: Nice sneak peak.**

**Diamond Tierra: This was actually good, unlike your other stories.**

**Me: AVGN!**

**AVGN: Yes?**

**Me; Kick this jerk into 1812!**

**ANVG: *nods and pulls out the power gun from the NES.***

**Diamond Tierra: *runs out* HE"S GOT A GUN!**

**Silver Spoon: Should I go too?**

**Me: Nah, you can stay. I don't hate you, just Diamond Tierra.**

**Silver Spoon: Thanks.**

**Marik: I was written well in this story.**

**Me: Okay, next chapter is coming soon. Happy Birthday Mr. GoodWriter96!**


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

**Me: Okay everybody, welcome back to My Little Mokuba.**

**Sonic: So what's going on in this chapter?**

**Twilight: According to her list…**

**Tristan: Why does she have a list for the chapter? Whoever has list for everything is a nerd.**

**Twilight: …HEY! Anyways, in this chapter there is a lot of planning and working.**

**Joey: So it's like the school we ditch with card games.**

**Naruto: So it's like a filler episode of Naruto Abridged**

**Pooh: Pretty much.**

**Tristan: It's my arch enemy, Pooh!**

**Me: How hell is this sweet, cute, innocent bear your arch enemy?**

**Tristan: Because his more marketable then me, Barney!**

**Yami: YOU ARE NOT BARNEY! You are Tristan.**

**Tristan: Who's Tristan?**

***everyone face-palms***

**Me: Where is the world are all these characters coming from. There are too many cameos like, EVERYWHERE!**

**Chris Christie: Hello!**

**Me: Come on! I got rid of you in chapter 11 of my other story!**

**Trixie: Actually, your friend just ended the chapter; you didn't kick him out like the Godfather. Say, where are the peanut butter crackers?**

**Me: Well… oh look! It's another bridge you can close for no given reason!**

**Chris Christie: *running out of the room* WAIT, WAIT, I HAVE GOVERNMENT! CLOSE THAT BRIDGE!**

**Me: There everyone, he is gone!**

**Everyone: *claps***

**Bakura: What's this on the list…um…a musical number? Are you bloody kidding me!?**

**Me: Well this story dose have MLP…**

**Marik: Is this song a parody?**

**Me: Yes, but I'm not saying what it is.**

**Meen: It's my song, right?**

**Me: No! I'm not doing that…yet (just kidding, maybe, maybe not), it's a song from the Nightmare before Christmas**

**Yugi: Okay can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Jaden: Why does he get to do it?**

**Me: Because he isn't a Marry Poppins like you.**

**Jaden: You mean Mary Sue?**

**Me: Shut it Mary Sue!**

**Yugi: RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog owns nothing. Don't sue or flame. Warring: This chapter does have singing, call back to Battle Galaxy, references, the 4****th**** wall, and card games. Talk to your Doctor Who before reading My Little Mokuba.**

**Discord: Yugi, what you said made no sense, I LOVE IT!**

Marik taps his head, trying to think of the new evil plot.

"Oh God, I can't think of any way to defeat Yugi. This makes me bored," Marik groans.

"Oh you mean like any other meeting we have here? " Bakura says.

"Oh shut your mouth! We…"

"Don't do anything."

"…SHUT UP! Or do you want to be in the Shadow Realm? Anyways I have a plan!"

"What would that be?" Rex asked.

"I swear if it's that Piñata plan again…"

"Bakura quit reading my mind!"

Bakura did a face palmed, well, not before he punched Marik in the arm. "Really Marik, We are not doing that!"

Chrysalis asked, "What is this plan?"

***One explanation later***

"See, that was a stupid plan, she probably hates it," Zork says.

"Actually, I like it," Chrysalis corrected.

"SAY WHAT NOW!?" Everyone says.

"Yes victory for the sexy Egyptian tomb keeper!" Marik says.

"Although, I know how to change it up to make it even better," she says with a chilling grin."

"How can you prefect my plan?"

"Well, I turn into a random person to give the bat to Yugi. He'll recognize all of you in a split second. So it's best if I do it. Next, I want Dan Green and Weevil to hide in the Piñata with a huge sack. When Yugi breaks the Piñata, you'll jump out of it, and throw the bag or sack on top of him. Tie it up, and bring him here," Chrysalis explains.

Everyone looked amazed. She actually managed to make the original, sucky, plan of Marik's actually great. Bakura smiled with a devilish grin.

"My God, you made the lamest evil plot of all times and made it great," he says with delight.

"I actually enjoy this. You made my amazing plan even better," Marik adds.

"Well, it's all in a villain's work. So I want to do this plan, who's with me!?" Chrysalis asked.

All the villains nodded.

"Oh, by the way Marik, these tacos are fantastic!" Chrysalis says with delight.

"I just stole it from Taco Bell."

"How is there a Taco Bell in the middle of a desert in Egypt?"

"Bakura, this is a fan fiction, don't question it!"

***Meanwhile in Kabia's house***

"Mokuba I'm home, you got some explaining to do!" Kabia says as he opens the door to his house. "That stupid Yami, Yugi, whatever beat me for the 2nd time in my life." He waited for Mokuba to say something like 'Seto, he beat you more than 4 or 5 times,' then Kabia can say shut up Mokuba. But he heard nothing. He walked down the empty hall and into the living room. He notices the TV was left on. Usually, Mokuba would be there watching Spongebob or Zork and Pals. But the TV was on a different channel and showing Faulty Towers.

"Well before I see my brother, I'll watch something with greatness, adventure, and action!" So he changes the channel to watch the Golden Girls.

After 2 episodes, he walked into his office. He barely notices round hoof prints in the carpet. He did notice that two extra crappy decks he had were gone. He also sees blueprints for some Duel Disks and Duel Arena are missing. And also, the most shocking part, there was a bunch of hate e-mail for Joey he didn't send yet!

"Mokuba, what the hell we're you doing in my office!?" He yells. No response. He walked towards Mokuba's room. "Mokuba, where in the hell are you?" He asks angrily. He notices a note on his bed. _'Great, he got kidnapped for the 2043 time. I just pray it wasn't Tristan, because that would horrifying.' _He thought. He picked up the note and read out loud.

"_Dear Seto Kabia, Because of how you treated me today, I hate your guts. I don't want to be here anymore. I'm leaving you and never going back. Farwell forever! Love, Mokuba,"_ Kabia read. "Well do I save him? And what did I do to him today? I was gone all day playing a children's card game at school. Why did I have that Duel Monsters Championship at the school I always ditch?" He then notices something at the bottom of the paper_. "PS, the Blue Eyes White Dragon sucks! But why would I care, marry the damn thing!" _Kabia gasped, "No one says that the Blue Eyes White Dragon sucks! But, he did give me that damn good idea. So do I save him, or not?"

"Come on Kabia, this is YuGiOh Abridged, it's in your character to save your brother," said a voice. Kabia turned around to see Yugi and his friends.

"Yugi, what the hell man? What are you doing here? You already won the battle. And since you won, you get the free Walt Disney World trip with the hotel of your choice. Do want to rub it in now? I'm not in the mood for your royal lameness," Kabia growls.

"Actually we're here because we saw what happened to Mokuba. Figured we would at least tell you."

"What happened to Mokuba, Yugi?"

"On our way home from school (surprised we still have that), we walked passed an alley way."

Joey added, "And we saw some strange duel monster teleporting away. Mokuba ran towards it. When he touched it, Mokuba and that creature went away to who knows where, nyeh."

Serenity nods and says, "It's true, we saw it all."

Duke and Tristan weren't even paying attention. They started to rummage thru Mokuba's mini fridge.

"Sweet, he has Pocky!" Duke says with delight. He ripped the box open and started to munch on the delectable Japanese food.

"Duke, we live in a Japanese town that speaks English…of course we'd have it! We living in Japan for money's sake," Kabia moans.

"You mean God's…"

"You have your beliefs Téa, I got my own."

"Well Kabia, are you going to save your brother?" Yugi asks

"What do you think Yugi?" Kabia growls

"It's a no…"

"Of course I'm saving my brother! Not only is he the only, yet annoying family I have. But if I don't save him, not only LittleKuriboh get mad at me for not following the script, but also something much worse."

"What would that be?" Serenity asks.

"I'll be out of character and that stupid police guy from that charity video will throw me in Fanfiction prison."

"But aren't we already in a crappy Fanfiction, and it' not made by LittleKuriboh?" Joey asks.

"Just be glad we escaped Fanfiction jail with the help of that pink pony with the knife and dress made of pony skin," Yugi says. He remembers how bad that horrid jail was.

"She said if she if we didn't join her for the escape, she'll turn us into cupcakes," Kabia adds.

"Why do I suddenly have images of some gore when you said that," Duke says.

"Anyways, Kabia, we'll help you find your brother."

"No way Yugi, even if I do need your lame ass help, you're not coming!"

"I'd let you and Mokuba join us on our Disney World trip."

"You'll need a little more than that, even though I really want to go."

"I'll let you borrow one of my God cards."

"You are getting warmer Yugi."

"Fine, I'll let you be King of Games for a whole weak."

"All of those three things?"

"Yes Kabia…"

"Fine, you can come along!"

'_No Yugi, don't let that man be King of Games for a weak!' _said a voice. It was Yami's voice coming from the puzzle.

"Did you hear something Yugi?" Kabia asked.

"Probably the demon in my mind," Yugi says.

'_I'M NOT A DEMON! I'M YOUR FAIRY GODMOTHER!' _Yami's voice says.

"No, you are not!" Everyone yells.

Yugi says, "You aren't my fairy god mother. We establish that in episode one in Season Zero."

"Well, today is just a mess."

"This is YuGiOh Abridged Kabia, What do you think?" Joey says.

***Meanwhile in Egypt***

The entire council started to make the Piñata to kidnappedYugi. The two Steves, Zorc, and Rebecca's Teddy started to draw of what the Piñata will be. Weevil and Dan Green started to make the sack and black outfits for the kidnap. Rex and Pegasus started to gather the items and materials for the Piñata. As for Bakura, Chrysalis, and Marik, they were bossing everyone around.

Marik laughed loudly, "Oh boy, this is going to be great!"

Bakura say, "Chrissy dear, why don't you be the peanut gallery?"

"There is a gallery of Peanuts? What's Charlie Brown doing here?"

"No Chrysalis, it means play some music. Here's my IPhone 4S with a ton of music," Marik says.

"I think peanut gallery means audience or something," Bakura says.

Marik hands his IPhone over to the changeling queen. She scrolls through the list of songs. She stopped at a play list of Nightmare before Christmas songs. She notices one song called Making Christmas. She shows Marik it. But it was instrumental version.

"Okay, play the song."

"But there are no lyrics…"

"We can make it up as we go along."

"Marik, I swear if the song is about leather pants…"

"Shut the (EFF) up Bakura!"

Chrysalis presses the play button on IPhone. Music drifted through the air. Bakura tapped his footed to the melody. He couldn't help it, it sounded like a good song.

Dan Green and Weevil: _**This time… this time.**_

Steve Umbra (the tall Steve): _**Taking Yugi**_

Steve Lumis (the short Steve): _**Taking Yugi**_

Pegasus: _**Taking Yugi, taking Yugi, is so fine**_

Rex: _**He's ours this time.**_

Dan Green: _**And won't the fan girls be surprised.**_

All: _**He's ours this time!**_

Teddy: _**Taking Yugi**_

Zorc: _**Taking Yugi**_

Teddy and Zorc: _**Taking Yugi**_

Teddy: _**Time for us to have some fun**_

Zorc: _** We'll talk about for years to come**_

Teddy and Zorc_**: Let's have a cheer for everyone**_

Steve Umbra: _**It's time to party**_

Rex: _**Taking Yugi, Taking Yugi**_

Weevil: _**Black and blue will be him very soon**_

Pegasus: _**With the puzzle in our sexy hands**_

Weevil, Rex, Steves, Teddy: _**He's ours this time!**_

All: _**All together; that and this, with all our tricks, we're stealing Yugi now!**_

Steve Lumis: Here come the bosses

Marik: _**I can't believe, what's happening to me**_

Bakura: _**Our hopes, our dreams**_

Marik: _**Our fantasies, ha, ha, *cough* ha!**_

Dan Green: _**Won't they be in impressed, he is a genius**_

Pegasus: _**See how I made this design work, a Kuriboh shall trick that jerk!**_

Chrysalis: _**Hmm, my compliments from me to you on this your most intriguing bait. **_

Bakura: _**Consider though it's not his favorite, the Dark Magician Girl would be great**_

Marik: _**Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong. You missed two big things**_

Bakura: _**That Piñata is the Dark Magician**_

Chrysalis: _**Try to make female, two big things, try again.**_

Marik: _**Don't give up!**_

All: _**All together; that and this, with all our tricks, we're stealing Yugi now!**_

*** Instrumental ***

Steves: _**This time**_

Rex and Weevil: _**This time**_

Chrysalis: _**(He's ours!)**_

Dan Green: _**Taking Yugi**_

Teddy: _**Taking Yugi**_

Zorc_**: la-la-la. It's almost here**_

Steves: _**And we can't wait.**_

Bakura: _**So get evil and celebrate**_

All: _**'Cause when his birthday starts to climb, we'll sing out~**_

Marik: _**He's ours this time! Hee, hee, hee!**_

Chrysalis gave everyone a delish grin. "This is going to be perfect. And once Yugi is ours, I have some unfished business," she laughs.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well Marik, there is some ponies who shouldn't have messed with me. They need to pay for what they did to me in the past. And now, I've heard they became more powerful without these ancient relics called 'The Elements of Harmony.' They didn't beat me with those when I first meet them. But without those, they somehow became even more powerful. One being that wretched Twilight Sparkle…"

Bakura says, "How many times have you run into these ponies and Twilight Sparkle."

"Two times, if I remember."

"Wait a moment, in that girly show you came from, you only meet them once."

"Well I did run into them in another Fanfiction that this stupid author made."

"You never ran into them in that story," Zorc says.

"I actually did. But when I come in will be a lot later in that story. But this author is an idiot for posting this story at the same time as her main story. She's not even remotely close to being done with that story. If I do tell when and how I get into that story, it'll give major spoilers, and that'll be just rude."

All the villains gave a sad sigh. The Changeling Queen looked at them. She didn't want them to feel bad, all though she does enjoy people's misery.

"Oh alright, I was in the story because-"

***Meanwhile in…"**

"Oh come on! Let her give the spoilers!" Zorc shouted.

**Me: No! I'm not doing that!**

"What the bloody-"

**Me: NEXT SCENE!**

***Meanwhile in the Castle of the Two Sisters***

"I win Mario Party 4!" Scootaloo chants.

"What the hay!" Applebloom says in rage. She slams the game controller at a nearby pillow.

"You got owned like a little b***h!" Sweetie Belle says.

"Sweetie Belle!" Everyone says. Everyone had a different reaction. Sweetie covered her mouth. Applebloom gawks at her. Mokuba laughs his ass off. And Scootaloo was speechless. A filly swearing is the best thing in the world. Well, next to card games and old people playing hard video games.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! Maybe it was the movie we saw earlier that made me say it. I have no clue what came over me!"

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome!" Scootaloo says.

"Scootaloo, Applejack says those words are bad," Applebloom says.

"If you want swear words, take a lot at this," Mokuba says. He types in something on the computer/TV. He clicks a video that says _Harry Potter Puppet Pals: Wizard Swears_. And for the next few minutes, the group of friends watches the video.

"Wow, this was funny," Applebloom laughs.

"I know right," Mokuba adds.

"I wonder if Sonic or Knuckles would enjoy this," Sweetie Belle asks.

"Maybe, they do like humor, they approve of Pinkie Pie's kind of humor."

"Wait did you say Sonic and Knuckles. Like Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna?" Mokuba asks.

"Yes…" the CMC responded.

"You say it like you know them. Do you play their video games?"

"Games, wait we played a _Mario _game earlier. And how come he never told us?" Sweetie Belle says.

"And since when did Sonic have a video game?"

"Since 1991," Mokuba says.

"I can't believe Sonic or Mario never told us," Scootaloo moans.

"Wait, wait, slowed down. You guys acted like you meet these guys. And how come you girls don't know they have games."

Applebloom clears her throat. "Well you see, a while back, months ago to be exact, there was small incident that caused me, the CMC, our sisters, and their friends to get teleported to a different dimension. That was Sonic's dimension. And six others cross over as well, including Mario's. And long story short, the 7 dimensions had to stop their villains from total takeover."

"Well, this is interesting. And it would only make more sense if I was there or read the damn story. But I guess your synopsis was enough," Mokuba says.

"It was an awesome adventure," Scootaloo says.

"Hello, hello? Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo," says a voice. The crusaders ears picked up the voice. It sounds familiar.

"Hold on a second Mokuba, we'll be right back," Sweetie Belle. The Crusaders ran out of the room. They enter into the Library. They walked around for a bit, Sweetie Belle bumped into a figure. She looked up to see a lavender alicorn.

"Twilight…what are you doing here?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well, I came here because I might have left…OH! There it is!" Twilight says. She ran towards a table and picked up a book. The title read, _'Daring Do; and the Lost Star Stone'_. "I was wondering where I left it. Oh I just remembered something."

Applebloom and Scootaloo walked towards Twilight. "What is it Twilight?" Scootaloo asked.

"While I was walking towards the castle, I bumped into Cheerilee. She says that something has popped up, and for some unexplained reason, the project is now due at the end of the school year. But she did say you can work on it whenever, but do not wait until the last minute."

"Oh, okay. I guess we can research, and do everything else later," Applebloom says. She looked at the room where Mokuba was. Mokuba looked at Applebloom with a look that says _'Well, what's happening?'_ Twilight looked over Applebloom's head. She notices the room, but nopony there.

"Yeah, we're going to go back into that room over there," Sweetie Belle says.

"Later Twi, see you later," Scootaloo adds.

"What they said," Applebloom mutters. They darted back into the room. Twilight gave a questionable look. She shrugs it off and starts to read her book as she walks away.

"Well, who was that?" Mokuba asks.

"That was our friend Twilight Sparkle; she became a princess a little while ago," Applebloom explains. There was a sudden crashing noise. The CMC looked out of the room to see Twilight under a pile of books from a dusty shelf.

"I started to read, and then crashed into this bookcase," Twilight muffles as she climbed out of the mountain of books that covered her.

"Our princess ladies and gentlemen," Sweetie Belle says. Twilight playfully rolled her eyes.

**Meanwhile in Canterlot (yeah, this is my transition of scenes now, get used to it.)**

Discord moved his little Tinker Belle piece to the next space. "Okay Celestia, play the My Play." Celestia was not paying attention. Luna pressed the play button. It showed a clip of Kim Possible. A question followed_ 'What is one of Kim Possible's catchphrase used in this clip'_. Discord says, "What's the sitch." The screen showed the answer. Discord was correct. "Oh yes! Celestia, it's your turn."

Celestia was reading a book. Discord rolled his eyes. "Hey, Celestia, earth to Celestia, hey are you in there? It's your move."

"Sorry Discord, doing some research for something makes it difficult to concentrate on card games, I mean board games. I'm just trying to see if I have anything from where that Mokuba kid you mention came from. I…hey, I found something!" Celestia says.

"What is it dear sister?" Luna asked.

"I found some sort of history, not from Equestria. It might be from the dimension where Mokuba came from."

"Tell me so we can get on with the game," Discord says.

"Okay here is what it says. Long ago, before card games or logic made sense or was even made, there was land called Egypt. There were large sand triangular structures there for no reason, because it made the pharaoh happy. There was a time when evil came across the land. It was called the Shadow Games. The nameless pharaoh with the hair that would give Lady Gaga a run for her money locked the evil and magic away. He also locked himself inside the Millennium Puzzle. Never to be found. But it was found so, that statement was pointless. Thousands of years later, a man named Maximillion Pegasus, made a card game based on the Shadow games. He is said to be fabulous and voiced the same person who was Giovanni in Pokémon Live."

"Did you make all of that up?" Discord asks.

Celestia says, "No, look in the book."

Luna and Discord looked into the book. Every word she said was right.

"This is by far the strangest history book ever, and since I'm saying it, that's saying something," Discord says.

Luna flipped thru the pages. Suddenly, cards fly out of the book and landed on the ground. The three picked up three cards. Discord has a spell card, Change of Heart. Luna had a trap card, Swords of Revealing Light. Celestia has the Dark Magician Girl.

"Are these, trading cards?" Luna asked.

"Looks like it," Discord says. He looks at the book. He notices a picture of the Millennium Puzzle in the book. "Hey, I had seen this before."

"You have, when you see that puzzle Discord," Celestia says.

"When I was in Domino City, that Dimension where Mokuba came from, I read a newspaper. It was talking about some sort of children's card game championship. There was a picture of the winner, Yugi Moto. He had the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. And actually, now that I think about, in the picture, that Yugi kid had one of these cards, he was showing the back of it. So, it's confirmed that the puzzle and maybe that book came from Mokuba's dimension."

"But there is one question that remains," Luna says.

"What is it?"

"Well Celestia and Discord, how did this book get here?"

**Meanwhile back in Domino City…**

Kabia looked at Yugi and his friends as left Kabia's house. "You better let me and Mokuba on the Disney World trip."

"Don't worry Kabia; we're just going to be staying at the Grand Floridian in one of the Grand Villa rooms," Duke says.

"Nice idea Yugi," Kabia says. He then walks to Joey and pulls something out of his back pocket. It was a wig that looks like Mokuba's hair. He slaps onto Joey.

"Nyeh, what gives Koiba," Joey says.

"That's not how you pronounce my name, it's not Koiba, and it's Kabia."

"It's my f***ing Brooklyn accent, give me a break Koiba."

"Shut up Mokuba."

"I'm not Mokuba."

"Well, until we find my brother, I need to say shut up Mokuba to somebody. So I'm doing the next best thing; have the idiotic person right next to me be Mokuba until we find him. So that's why you have a Mokuba wig."

"Joey, you're now Mokuba, you should feel proud," Tristian says gleefully.

"Go to Hell Tristian," Joey growls.

"Okay furry, I will enjoy Hell," Tristian says.

"So…where do we start?" Kabia asks.

"Let's head to alley way, maybe we can get some clues," Yugi says.

"Nice idea Yugi," Joey says.

"Shut up Mokuba," Kabia chorused.

**Me: Okay, the chapter is done.**

**Sonic: This took a while.**

**Twilight: As long it didn't take as long as the last chapter from your other story to make, I'm okay with it.**

**Serenity: Say, in the chapter, what was that Fanfiction prison from anyways?**

**Me: It was from that charity video that LittleKuriboh made for shadowwolf.**

**Espa Roba: And that other story that people keep mentioning in this story.**

**Me: That's my other story Battle Galaxy.**

**Marik: And the Piñata plan was in Evil Council.**

**Espa Roba: Excuse me everyone, who wants this baby?**

**Everyone else in the room: NO!**

**Amy Rose: Can't you just teach it things to make it special, or put it in an orphanage, like Pinkie Pie.**

**Pinkie: Hey! How many times do I hear this? I'll say this, FRIENDSHIP IS WHITCHCRAFT SUCKS! I'm not an orphan, or a gypsy.**

**Frollo: Where are these gypsies!?**

**Me: (showing Frollo out of the house) No villains, unless I say so. Now get out before I summon a Kuriboh!**

**Sonic: I'll start boarding up the house. The less cameos, the better.**

**Ghost Nappa: Hello!**

**Trixie: Leave now, as soon as you give me a peanut butter cracker!**

**Me: Where do all these people come from!?**

**Zatch: I blame Jaden.**

**Jaden: Why does everyone hate me?**

**Mickey: I don't.**

**Calvin: Can we end this chapter?**

**Ash: You said it.**

**Me: There is only one way I'm ending this properly.**

**Sweetie Belle: What is it?**

**Me: I'm going to Disney World. Bye!**

**Rainbow Dash: Wait, what?**


	6. Update for ChapterCRAP GOLDEN FREDDY!

**Me: Okay everyone; it has been a while since the last chapter of My Little Mokuba. I've been really busy with Battle Galaxy, school, and two stories that I have in the works; one is a My Little Dashie story for Christmas. The other is a Skylanders and MLP crossover.**

**Sonic: yeah, yeah, information, let's get on with it**

**Kaos: Be patience hedgehog, she's going as fast as she can.**

**Zecora: As much we hate, we got to wait.**

**Sonic: Say that to the bronies waiting for season five to come out in 2015!**

**Zecora: Sonic, watch what you say, or else we'll all be in rage!**

**Discord: Say, is this a chapter or an update?**

**Me: An update.**

**The Hair Guy: Attention Duelist! My hair informs me that Chris Christie might sue you for making fun of him in you stories.**

**Me: He'll never know who writing. Besides, he has lots of bridges to close then to sue a kid still in school just for poetical humor.**

**Knuckles: If you need us, we'll be in the front room. (Grabs Zatch Bell, Ash, Applebloom, and Mario. Then grabs some wood, hammers, and nails)**

**Spyro: What's he doing?**

**Kabia: There are too many cameos in these stories, so… let's board up the house. So we… hey Whoa, WHOA! What are you doing here!?**

**Spyro: The back door was open.**

**Amy: I'll go lock that door.**

**Me: Let's get on with it.**

**Everyone from The Holy Grail: YES GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: Ugh. Kaos do the disclaimer. I need to keep all the cameos out.**

**Kaos: RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog has no claim or ownership of YuGiOh, YuGiOh the Abridged Series, Annie Get Your Gun, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. BEWARE: of an obvious song from an obvious musical. Enjoy the sneak peek!**

Discord looked at the Duelists standing in front of him.

"So you guys are looking for Mokuba. I'll give the information if you can beat me in a duel, and I challenge Kabia. If you win, I give you a ride to the country he is in. If not, you'll only get a hint, which wouldn't help that much if you don't know the country."

"Okay you zoo, you're going back to PETA!" Kabia says. His Duel Disk activates, ready for battle.

"You think you can beat me, the spirit of chaos and disharmony!?" Discord snorts.

"You are up against the best duelist in the world. And this week's King of Games." Kabia boasted.

"Whoa Kabia, you are going to be King of Games foe a week after we find your brother!" Yugi says.

"Oh, okay then Yugi."

"After all, the Pharaoh and I am better then you Kabia."

"_Yugi is right Seto Kabia, you do suck in many was to be better than us," _Yami's voice calls out of the puzzle.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Discord cheers. He summoned a lawn chair and popcorn, ready to see that entire needless disharmony. A wave of nostalgia just washed over him.

"Oh you two, you guys are such smartasses," Kabia growls. "A midget and some old guy are better at me. You can't beat me at anything."

"Expect card games, you suck at that," Joey says.

"SHUT UP MOKUBA!"

Yugi: _**Anything you can do we can do better!**_

Kabia: _**HA!**_

Yami: _**We can do anything better then you!**_

Kabia: _**No, you can't.**_

Yugi: _**Yes, we can.**_

Kabia: _**No, you can't.**_

Yugi: _**Yes, we can.**_

Kabia: _**No, you can't.**_

Yami: _**Yes, we can, yes we can!**_

Kabia: _**Any card you pick, I'll pick it better. Sooner or later I'm better then you**_

Yami: _**No you're not**_

Kabia_**: Yes I am**_

Yami: _**No you're not**_

Kabia_**: Yes I am**_

Yami: _**No you're not**_

Kabia_**: Yes I am, Yes I am. I can give commands while not giving a damn.**_

Yugi:_** We got the God card prize…**_

Yami: _**…and beaten your Blue Eyes!**_

Kabia: _**I can get all sorts of cash.**_

Yami: _**That's something you can do?**_

Kabia: _**Yes**_

Yugi: _**So can Scrooge.**_

Kabia: _**Any hotness you own, they belong to me.**_

Yami: _**You can see I am way more sexy!**_

Kabia: _**No you aren't!**_

Yami: _**Yes I am!**_

Kabia: _**No you aren't!**_

Yami: _**Yes I am!**_

Kabia: _**No you aren't!**_

Yami: _**Yes I am!**_

Kabia_**: No you aren't!**_

Téa: _**YES HE IS!**_

Everyone glared at Téa with an odd gaze.

"You need to keep out this song," Serenity points out.

"Oh shut up, I can do what I want," Téa yelled.

Kabia: _**Anything game you can play, I can play greater.**_

Yugi:_** I can play any game better then you**_

Kabia: _**You Don't Know Jack**_

Yugi: _**Word Attack**_

Kabia: _**The Game of Life**_

Yugi: _**That game with a knife.**_

Kabia: _**Duel Monsters**_

Yugi: _**No you're not, NO YOU'RE NOT!**_

Kabia: _**I can say all cruse words, while giving the bird**_

Yami: _**I can do it better, and be even sexier.**_

Kabia: _**I can cheat at all my duels!**_

Yami: _**Without us knowing it?**_

Kabia: _**No…**_

Yugi: _**You're a cheater, you're sick!**_

Kabia: _**Any song you can sing, I can sing better**_

Yami: _**We can sing any song better then you.**_

Kabia: _**No you can't**_

Yugi and Yami: _**yes we can**_

Kabia: _**No you c-can't**_

Yugi and Yami: _**Yes we ca-an**_

Kabia: _**No you ca-a-a-an't**_

Yami and Yugi: _**Yes we ca-an. YES WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_ can.

During this entire time Discord asks, "How long can he hold it?"

"This is getting far too sexy for me," Téa says.

"Go Yugi and evil demon of the puzzle!" Tristian and Duke cheered.

Yugi and Yami stopped.

"That was about 30 seconds! Nyeh," Joey said.

Kabia: _**Maybe you CANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**_

"That was something strange," Discord says.

Kabia: _**Any word you can say, I can say it faster**_

Yami:_** We can say anything faster than you.**_

Kabia:_** No ya can't**_

Yami:_** yes we can**_

_**Kabia: NoYou can't**_

_**Yami: YesWe can**_

_**Kabia: noyoucan't**_

_**Yami: yeswecan**_

_**Kabia: noyoucan't**_

_**Yami: yeswecan**_

_**Kabia: I run a company**_

_**Yugi: I'm better a comedy**_

_**Kabia: I yell at that furry**_

Joey: HEY!

_**Yami: I can do that to Yugi**_

_**Kabia: I can do most anything.**_

_**Yugi: Can win a duel with ease?**_

_**Kabia: No**_

_**Yami: Nether can we.**_

_**Kabia: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter**_

_**Yami: I can sing anything sweeter then you.**_

_**Kabia: No, you can't.**_

_**Yugi: Yes, we can**_

_**Kabia: No-o, you-u-u can't.**_

_**Yami: Yes-s, we-e-e can.**_

_**Kabia: No-o, you-u ca-an't.**_

_**Yami: Yes, we-e-e ca-an.**_

_**Kabia: No-o-o, you-u-u ca-an't.**_

_**Yami: Ye-e-s-s, we-e-e ca-an.**_

_**Kabia: No-o, you-u ca-an't.**_

_**Yami: Yes, we-e-e ca-an.**_

_**Kabia: No-o-o, you-u-u ca-an't.**_

_**Yami: Ye-e-s-s, we-e-e ca-an.**_

_**Kabia: No, you just can't, can't!**_

_**Yami and Yugi: yes we can, can, can!**_

_**Yami, Yugi, and Kabia: No (Yes) You (I) Can't (Can)!**_

Discord just looked at them. "Great song and all, but are you forgetting about that children's card game we are goanna play?"

Kabia looked at the lord of chaos. "Oh right, it's time to duel!

**Me: Okay, that's the update. Hopefully I can get back to this when I am done with A My Little Dashie Christmas Story.**

**Foxy: Eh why you delay so much, my fair young lady.**

**Me: AH! ITS FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S CHARACTER! DON'T KILL ME!**

**Foxy: Eh', I'm not the one to be scare off.**

**Golden Freddy: It's me!**

**Kaos, Me, Yugi, and Scootaloo: AHHHHHH! KILL IT WITH FIRE!**

**Golden: Give me the new chapter, or else those three characters will shoved into some animatronic suits!**

**Scootaloo: Oh dear lord!**

**Yugi: I'm too sexy to die!**

**Me: I said no villains are allowed.**

**Bakura: You allowed me, Marik, Frollo, Gaston, Kaos, Discord, and few others in.**

**Me: You guys are allowed, but the rest is not. And Golden Freddy is not allowed!**

**Yoshi: You let Chris Christie, The Godfather, and the Spanish Inquisition in.**

**Me: I never let them in! They brought themselves in. I'm going to guess he got in by using the back door before Amy locked the door **

**Golden: You're right little lady! Give me the god damn new chapter, or Kaos is going to lose his life!**

**Me: Oh God damns you! What am I going to do? Uh… how about another sneak peek, and, it's not a song! **

**Golden: Alright, that'll keep me a tad satisfied. I won't kill these guys…yet.**

**Me: Alright here is another thing to look forward. Enjoy it if want us to live.**

**Sonic: Please try to like it!**

**Kaos: I'm too evil to die!**

**Luna: Do not fret Kaos; you are not going to perish.**

**Golden Freddy: Maybe he will…**

**Me: SHUT UP BEFORE I GET DISCORD TO TRUN YOU INTO HARMLESS BEAR CUB!**

"You are a monster GlaDOS! You will pay for annihilating my Weighted Companion Cube!" Applebloom shouted with rage. The Crusaders and Mokuba were playing Portal 2 now. They were in Test Chamber 07, which is quite possibly the only test chamber in the game were one can interact with a Companion Cube. Applebloom got so attached to it; she couldn't bear to leave it. She figured out how to bring it with her. But when she got to the elevator, GlaDOS obliterate when she reached it. She was steaming with non-stop anger. "That heartless machine will die when we and Wheatly reach her lair!'

"Aw Applebloom, it's alright, GlaDOS did say there a warehouses full of those Cubes," Mokuba tried to confront his friend

"But I like mine! And we were watching videos earlier, and we were watching Game Theory! And MatPat said that those cubes we love has human crammed in there! That AI killed another creature that was squared into storage create with pink hearts in them!" Applebloom cried.

Sweetie Belle try to fix this, "Let's play something we're we aren't going to get to close to character."

"So a game without Button Mash," Scootaloo snickered.

"I'm not _that_ close to Button, we are just good friends!" Sweetie growled.

Scootaloo and AB just laughed their heads off.

"_No, no, no fool not you, you… there, Portal Master…"_

"WHAT!" The Crusaders said with a mix of shock and surprise. Mokuba and the CMC were now playing Skylanders Trap Team because of a 'why the hell not?' reason. They were near the end of the game when the main villain of series, Kaos, starts breaking the fourth wall. He gets this ability through some due ex machine for him called Traptanium.

"…_on Earth…"_ Kaos says causally.

"We're not on Earth!" Mokuba giggled

"_That's right, surprise!" _Kaos shouted.

"I am surprised!" Scootaloo laughed.

"_I can see right through your ridiculous television device!"_

"This fourth wall break is awesome!" Sweetie says. "It's much better than the crappy ones that this idiot writer wrote in her other chapters."

'_No, prepare yourself Loser Master to face your unimaginable doom, at the hands of Ultra Traptanium Powered Kaos! HAHAHAHAHA!" _Kaos voiced echoed as the screen fade to black as the scene entered into the next cutscene.

"Wait, Kaos said to face an unimaginable doom. Doom is often used with words and other things that mean death, fate, or something else like that. And since this guy has Traptanium, he'd either4 us or try to kills with its power," Mokuba says.

"You're point Mokuba? I don't get where you're getting at," Scootaloo questions.

"The majority of people playing this game are kids. So Kaos is pretty much going to trap kids and keep them prisoners. That or, kidnap and kill them."

"Geez Mokuba, when you do think about things deeply, that was the most messed up then I heard in a while," SB squeaks.

"There goes something to haunt some 9 year old on Earth," AB says. The trio of fillies and the abridged boy laughed of how weird the things they say were. Unknowing to them, a lavender alicorn was still somewhere in the decaying library. She overheard everything. The Aperture Science Test Chambers from Portal, the strange humor, Kaos, and the forth wall. Twilight Sparkle pondered for a moment. _'What in the wide realm of Equestria are these girls talking about? It's not really important, but I hear a colt's voice. I can't intrude, that isn't right. I can't just step into their time; they can be fine on their own. But who is that colt I hear. I need to know. But…UGH! Why is making right choices so hard. If I go in there, they'd think I'm spying on their private time or their sisters send me because of being worried. If I don't go in there, I'll never know who that voice belongs to and how can I know if it can be trusted. If I can only watch it without being there… wait a moment… I GOT IT!'_

Twilight quickly, but quietly galloped towards one of the sections of the liabry, looking for a spell.

**Sonic: Twilight! You stalker!**

**Twilight: I am not a stalker!**

**Edward Hyde: I am, and then I kill people. **

**Me: Silver, take care of these people.**

**Sliver (using his powers): Okay, Golden Freddy and Mr. Hyde, it's time to leave.**

**Bab Seed (opening the window): Yeah, it was fun. Okay not really.**

**Sliver (throws Golden and Hyde out the 3****rd**** floor window): Don't come back (locks the window)!**

**Me: And with that oddness out of the way. I guess I should explain why it's been so long since an update. Have you ever had Writer's Block? I have great ideas for this story and my others. But for the new chapter of this one, I have no ideas what to write for the new chapter. But thanks to big brother's Broadway Cabaret night I got the idea. His friend and some girl were singing Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better from Anne Get Your Gun. I actually thought it'd be cool to have a YuGiOh Abridged version with Yami/Yugi and Seto Kabia. And besides, I need to get my ass back on track. And the other part with Mokuba and the CMC, I threw that in for the hell of it. And the games they played are what I got for Christmas. **

**Freddy: I thought you threw that part in because of Golden.**

**Me: That too**

**Doctor Hooves: So If I connect all the stories you have written so far, you been threated and interrupted by: Chris Christie, Spanish Inquisition, the Godfather, Edward Hyde, and Golden Freddy.**

**Shadow: No shit Sherlock.**

**Mario: Those guys are worse than those godforsaken Pintas.**

**Me: Those guys are the worst, can I please kick them in the…**

**Scootaloo: I already did that.**

**Everyone: *laughing**

**Oswald: See you all later!**


	7. Another Bloody update

**Me: Hey guys, sorry for being gone for so long. I promise the new chapter of My Little Mokuba is coming soon. But I am kind of stuck here.**

**Sliver Quill: Both of us are!**

***Me and Silver Quill are tied up, and hanging upside down from the ceiling of the American Idol Experience at Disney's Hollywood Studious at Walt Disney World***

**Me: Yeah, I'm not only stuck on ideas, but I've been recently been kidnapped by all my foes, and two new ones.**

**Sliver Quill: Giovanni from Pokémon, and the Doom Raiders from Skylanders Trap Team.**

**Wolfgang: Shut up! *punches Sliver Quill in the face***

**Me: Wolfgang, you're the worst of the Doom Raiders.**

**Hyde: This is going to be fun.**

**Spanish Inquisition: What he said.**

**Sliver Quill: Hopefully the others notice that we are gone.**

***Meanwhile at Star Tours***

** 96: Hey, has anyone seen Dashie or Silver?**

**Foxy: Beats me.**

**Ariana: Want to go Indian Jones?**

**Everyone: YES!**

**Samjax: But what about…**

**Eon: They probably went to the bathroom or went to get popcorn, let's go!**

***Meanwhile back with me and Silver Quill***

**Doom Raiders and Golden Freddy: They didn't notice a thing.**

**Giovanni: To bad for them.**

**Me: I'm doomed. You are doomed. WE ARE ALL DOOMED!**

**Godfather: If it makes you feel better, you can explain a few things to your viewers.**

**Me: Kidnapping aside let me explain a few things. I've been really busy with school, (epically math) and my art work on DevinART. Plus, I have been addicted to Skylanders recently. That's why you probably notice my Unlikely Friends fanfiction (It's a MLP and Skylanders crossovers) has been updated a lot recently.**

**Dreamcatcher: Kaos X Luna for the win!**

**Me: I AM NOT SHIPPING THEM! It's just a cute friendship idea I had!**

**Godfather: Shut up! *Hits me on the head with a baseball bat***

**Chris Christie: That's for kicking me out in your Unlikely Friends.**

**Me: Anyways, I got some Writer's Block here and there. I do have good ideas for this story, but some of the ideas are in future chapters, not the next chapter.**

**Silver Quill: So she needs your help. Other than being lazy, she wants your help! If you have an idea for this story, you ca leave it in a review or PM us any ideas. And we will give you credit/mention you at the end of the chapter.**

**Me: Unfortunately this will be the last time you're ever going to see any of us post anything because…**

**Sliver Quill: …WE ARE ABOUT TO FREAKING DIE!**

***Doom Raiders hold baseball bats. Hyde has his killing cane. Christie has overdue taxes. Godfather holds a flamethrower. Spanish Inquisition has a dishwashing rack. Golden Freddy is holding a Freddy Fazbear suit. And Giovanni has his MechMew2***

**Silver Quill: I regret all the drinking games I did! **

***All of our foes disappear***

**Me: What the… *turns around and sees everyone else* Hey guys! Thanks for the save!**

**Spyro: Ah it was nothing.**

**Silver Quill: Uh, where did they go?**

**Dr. Wolf: Did you send them to the Outlands?**

**Discord, Kaos, Samjax: No.**

**Mr. GoodWriter96: Well, where did they go?**

**Discord: We sent them to Kimi Sparkle's house.**

**Me: Nice. Uh… can you untie us? **

**Discord: Sure *snaps figures and me and Silver quill are untied, but falls to the ground***

**Me: Ouch!**

**Discord: Opps sorry!**

**Me: Ugh… lets go see Muppet Vision 3D and end things here.**

**Samjax: sure.**

**Silver Quill: please send us any ideas. More content for My Little Mokuba is coming soon.**

**Yugi: keep playing card games!**

**Twilight Sparkle: Stay pony my friends.**

**Me: See you all soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Discovry

**Me: okay I'm back from that horrible experience with my foes. I'm so killing Golden Freddy and Hyde when I get my hooves on them!**

**Voice of Reason: Hey, just be grateful that Dark Plasma and Elymra didn't show up.**

**Espa Roba: So what in caused you to come back to this story?**

**Me: I've finally got ideas for this story. That and it's my brother's birthday!**

**Spyro: Speaking of which, where is he?**

***Meanwhile at the Harry Potter World at Universal Studios***

**Trixie, Applejack, BennyTheHedgehog, daisygirl101, and Connor: CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!**

**Mr. GoodWriter96: *chugging down the Butter Bear***

***back with the rest at Walt Disney World***

**Foxy: Probably nothing of substance**

**Yugi: Enough filler get to chapter!**

**Naruto: I the sexy ninja say yes to that!**

**Me: Guest stars, disclaimers please!**

**Javert: *singing* RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog has no claim or owner of anything said, mention, or used in this chapter. **

**Tami Taylor: *singing* don't sue us, sit back and relax, and be filled with laughter**

**Tristian: *singing* and I'm Javert!**

"You are a monster GlaDOS! You will pay for annihilating my Weighted Companion Cube!" Applebloom shouted with rage. The Crusaders and Mokuba were playing Portal 2 now. They were in Test Chamber 07, which is quite possibly the only test chamber in the game were one can interact with a Companion Cube. Applebloom got so attached to it; she couldn't bear to leave it. She figured out how to bring it with her. But when she got to the elevator, GlaDOS obliterate when she reached it. She was steaming with non-stop anger. "That heartless machine will die when we and Wheatly reach her lair!'

"Aw Applebloom, it's alright, GlaDOS did say there a warehouses full of those Cubes," Mokuba tried to confront his friend

"But I like mine! And we were watching videos earlier, and we were watching Game Theory! And MatPat said that those cubes we love has human crammed in there! That AI killed another creature that was squared into storage create with pink hearts in them!" Applebloom cried.

Sweetie Belle try to fix this, "Let's play something we're we aren't going to get to close to character."

"So a game without Button Mash," Scootaloo snickered.

"I'm not _that_ close to Button, we are just good friends!" Sweetie growled.

Scootaloo and AB just laughed their heads off.

***AN HOUR AN A HALF LATER***

Mokuba and the CMC were now playing Skylanders Trap Team because of a 'why the heck not?' reason. They were near the end of the game when the main villain of series, Kaos, absorbing an ultimate power source and Glumshanks is just watching happen.

"_Sir...sir are you alright!?" Glumshanks shouted worry was clearly in voice._

_Kaos awoken to in his eyes are green and yellow. And his skin was lavender. He saw everything like a fever dream._

"This is going to be good!" Scootaloo says as she eats her popcorn.

"_Uh…sir…"_

"_This is absolutely incredible, I see EVERYTHING now!" Kaos spoke, as his voice alters. Then something struck him. "Finally I have the ability to do something I never could before!" _

"What actually conquer Skylands for once? Cuz in case you hadn't realized, Spyro, Cynder, and the Skylanders kick your flank every other week," Applebloom smirks

"_For me to conquer Skylands once and for all, I simply need to eliminate the one thing that has always stood in my way!-you…" _

"_Wait…me!?" Glumshanks ask, in shock. _

"_No, no, no fool not you, you… there, Portal Master…" _

"WHAT!" The Crusaders and Mokuba said with a mix of shock and surprise.

Kaos is starting to break the fourth wall. He gets this ability through some due ex machine for him called Traptanium.

"…_on Earth…" Kaos says causally._

"We're not on Earth!" Mokuba giggled

"_That's right, surprise!" Kaos shouted._

"I am surprised!" Scootaloo laughed.

"_I can see right through your ridiculous television device!"_

"This fourth wall break is awesome!" Sweetie says. "It's much better than the crappy ones that this idiot writer wrote in her other chapters."

'_No, prepare yourself Loser Master to face your unimaginable doom, at the hands of Ultra Traptanium Powered Kaos! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kaos yelled with evil joy. His butler Glumshanks just stared at him in awe and shocked. Kaos's voiced echoed as the screen fade to black as the scene entered into the next cutscene._

"Wait, Kaos said to face an unimaginable doom. Doom is often used with words and other things that mean death, fate, or something else like that. And since this guy has Traptanium, he'd either trap us or try to kills with its power," Mokuba says.

"You're point Mokuba? I don't get where you're getting at," Scootaloo questions.

"The majority of people playing this game are kids. So Kaos is pretty much going to trap kids and keep them prisoners. That or, kidnap and kill them."

"Geez Mokuba, when you do think about things deeply, that was the most messed up then I heard in a while," SB squeaks.

"There goes something to haunt some 9 year old on Earth," AB says. The trio of fillies and the abridged boy laughed of how weird the things they say were. Unknowing to them, a lavender alicorn was still somewhere in the decaying library. She overheard everything. The Aperture Science Test Chambers from Portal, the strange humor, Kaos, and the forth wall. Twilight Sparkle pondered for a moment. _'What in the wide realm of Equestria are these girls talking about? It's not really important, but I hear a colt's voice. I can't intrude, that isn't right. I can't just step into their time; they can be fine on their own. But who is that colt I hear. I need to know. But…UGH! Why is making right choices so hard. If I go in there, they'd think I'm spying on their private time or their sisters send me because of being worried. If I don't go in there, I'll never know who that voice belongs to and how can I know if it can be trusted. If I can only watch it without being there… wait a moment… I GOT IT!'_

Twilight quickly, but quietly galloped towards one of the sections of the library, looking for a spell.

***Meanwhile in some base in some desert in Egypt***

Marik yawned rather loudly, "It's getting late, let's continue our scheme tomorrow. It's like 10:00 at night." He pulled up a blanket and sleeping bag.

"Oh, a sleepover with a couple of guys, I like where this going," Pegasus says in his so called 'sexy' voice. "I totally don't see any strange fanfic arising from this."

Chrysalis stared blankly at him, "Is he always like this?"

"Just watch episode a few episodes, like episode 18," Rex rolled his eyes.

Chrysalis just shrugged it off, "We can continue this lovely scheme tomorrow. When we get our revenge on those who did us wrong, we can get rid of them forever! Kill them if we want to, everyone who defies us will die!"

Pegasus somewhat gasped, "What!? Even Chad from accounting?"

***Meanwhile in Death Note***

A man named Chad, who was from accounting, is being blown out of skyscraper window shining red light, screaming his head off. This happens a lot.

***Back to the main plot (no not that plot! Get your head out of the gutter!)***

"Especially Chad from accounting," everyone else spoke in unison.

"I'm so sleepy, I could…" Zorc started, but feel asleep quicker than a Snorlax.

Rebeca's Teddy snorted, "What a sissy, it takes a real man to stay up longer then-" he then fell asleep.

Chrysalis spoke, "You guys can go rest, I need a night walk."

"Whatever," Weevil yawned, as his dropped a bit. "I want to have a nice Silent Hill dream…" then he feel fast asleep.

"Enjoy your night walk," Marik says, who seemed more awake then everyone else. Chrysalis nodded her head as a thank you, and then walked away, reaching a set of stairs, and trotted up to the surface. She looked back down, and thought about the Evil Council of Doom. She kind of liked them. Despite being somewhat childish or talk about adult themes, but she still enjoyed their company. But she needed sometime to herself. After all, a queen needs piracy. She stared at the darkness in the sky, as it was jeweled with stars, cosmos, and the moon. She smiled more sinister then Freddy Cougar could ever dream of.

"This people are truly underestimated, they just needed me to show them the light to darkness, especially that lovely Marik fellow. But there is more use to him. I think he's darker side needs to break through again, and give the world the biggest stab! - I mean hug, ever. Yes hugging, that's totally what I mean."

***Meanwhile in Canterlot***

Celestia, Luna, and Discord had been done with playing Disney Scene It about an hour or two ago. Discord; with his TV that was used for their Disney game, was now watching a movie with the royal sisters. Which movie?

Javert: _**You must think me mad! I've hunted you across the years. Men like you can never change; a man, such as you!**_

Tell me, dose that answer your stupid bloody question?

"This Russell Crow actor is pretty good," Luna says. "He is a good…um what his name was Javert right?"

"He is not too bad, but I like Valjean as a character, I mean he has the most screen time so far." Celestia says

"Such a good movie," Discord says, munching on some popcorn.

"Discord, I have something to ask of you."

"What is it Tia?"

"I want more information on this dimension where this Mokuba child came from. So tomorrow, I want you to explore that dimension and bring back any info that you find by sundown."

"You got it dude!" Discord says in a Michelle voice.

"Full House much?" Luna smirks.

***Meanwhile in Domino City, Internet dimension***

"Mokuba, Mokuba…where are you," Kabia said softly. He and Yugi's group was searching around the alleyways.

"Kabia you got to yell louder if you wanna look for him," Duke says in his lady stealing voice.

"Mokuba…" Kabia said even quitter than ever.

Joey takes his Mokuba wig off and smacks Kabia up-side of the head with it. "Nyeh Koiba! We're trying to find him you in Da City!"

"That's a term used in Manhattan, not Brooklyn Joey," Serenity says.

They team kept on searching the city until they came across the same alleyway where Mokuba vanished.

"Let's call it a night, I'm tried as anything," Seto says, yawning. "It's not like there is a plot device that'll give us a hint as to where Mokuba is…"

"Hey gang, I found a plot device that'll give us a hint as to where Mokuba is," Tristian says with surprise.

"Oh shut the f*** up Tristian."

"What is it Tristian" Téa asked.

"I found a book on the ground…"

"A BOOK…!? That's the one thing that keeps everyone from watching our show!" Duke exclaimed. "It keeps women away from me." Everyone stared at him. "What…?"

"Anyways, I'm taking a look at it, and its cover has Indian Jones pony on it. And it says it was published in something called Equestria Publications," Tristian explains.

"Holy s***…Tristian actually did something good for once!" Joey yelled.

***ten minutes later***

The group decided to call it a night and take rest at Kabia's mansion, despite how much Kabia hated it. But I'm writing this story, so I decide where it goes from here!

"Don't make me have to lose a children's card game to a child pony," Kabia shouts to the sky

**Me: *with a troll face* who knows…**

Anyways, the group strolled by the city, heading to Seto's house.

"_Yugi, was there any purpose to that book?" _Yami voice lingered around area from the puzzle.

Yugi says to his puzzle, "Who knows pharaoh, it might be important. After all card games are important to our show, and never caused any trouble in this show."

The unlikely alliance walked down Main Street and saw Espa Roba singing to crowd.

Espa Roba: _**Oh we got trouble! **_

_**Right here in Domino City! **_

_**With a capital T that rhymes C that stand for Card Games!**_

"Okay, we are just pandering with random nonsense for filler, enough of this crap!" Serenity says. Kabia picked up a nearby motorcycle and throws it at Espa Roba. And you can insert any funny sound effect when the motorcycle collides with Espa Roba's head.

"Looks like he took a card game..." Kabia says as he puts a pair of sunglasses on, "…to the motorcycle."

"No, we are not doing that CSI…"

"YYYEEEAAAHHH!" Joey exclaimed.

**Me: okay, enough of this chapter, everyone hide!**

**Kaos: why are the Doom Raiders here again?**

**Eren Yeager: No, we're just going to…**

***doorknob turns***

**Foxy: Turn off the lights matey!*lights go off an and door opens***

**Mr. GoodWriter96: Okay what's with lights off? If the Godfather came over again, I swear to God…**

***lights go on***

**Everyone: HAPPY BRITHDAY NICK!**

**Zatch Bell: congrats turning 19 years old dude!**

**Ice Cube and Chris Tucker: Really? DAAAAAAAMMMN!**

**Mokuba: You're so awesome, like a brother!**

**Seto: Shut up Mokuba**

**Eminem: *rapping* Now it looks a job for me, so everybody come and see, there is no need for controversy, cuz it feels so empty without Nicky.**

**Applejack and Trixie: It's your special day, so here is special chapter for you.**

**Me: Big brother, have a great birthday. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be writing this story. Happy Birthday Mr. GoodWriter96!**


End file.
